nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Liones
Elizabeth Leoneth (エリザベス・リオネス) is the Third Princess of Britannia who searches for the Seven Deadly Sins in order to fight against the Holy Knights. She is a main protagonist and becomes a waitress at the Boar Hat bar when she decided to travel with Meliodas. Appearance She has long silver hair and blue eyes. She wears a pair of blue ear rings with the symbol of the royal family of Britannia (which compromises a sun, a moon and stars). /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Although Elizabeth appears to be a fragile and frail girl, she is in fact very brave and courageous. She is willing to sacrifice her own life in order to save other innocent people (as shown in Chapter 1). On the other hand, she is a fairly gullible person and is always tricked by Meliodas and his jokes. Plot Introduction Arc thumb|left|120px|The Rust Knight Elizabeth Leoneth appears at the Boar Hat dressed up as the Rust Knight. After everyone leaves except Meliodas, she is confronted by him but soon falls unconscious. Shortly after, Elizabeth awakes and is presented with some of Meliodas's terrible dishes which brings her to the point of tears after eating them. thumb|90px|Running Away from Alioni As she began to reveal that she was searching for the Seven Deadly Sins, the Beard of the Mountain Cat knights appear in an attempt to capture the Rust Knight. When Elizabeth escapes from the back door, she is pursued by the knights, but she successfully escapes thanks to the efforts of Meliodas and Hork. Elizabeth continues narrating the story of her past when they are suddenly attacked by Twigo, who discovers Elizabeth's true identity. In order to protect Meliodas, who she thought was only a simple civilian, she decided to surrender. When Twigo was about to deliver a finishing blow, Meliodas unveils his identity as one of the Seven Deadly Sins and defeats Twigo, savig Elizabeth. left|thumb|60px|Wearing Uniform When Hork's Mother was transporting the characters, Elizabeth was hired as a waitress at the Boar Hat and wore the uniform Meliodas chose. In the meantime, they arrived at the village of Bernia, which was famous for their alcoholic drinks. But as they entered the village, Hork began discovering that the river was all dried up and the herbs all wilted. Only when Meliodas asked the citizens whether there was a festival going on, did they discover that a sword of a Holy Knight had sealed the underground water source in Bernia. thumb|90px|King Climbing Tree The villagers tried really hard but they still could not pull the sword out. Afterwards, a boy named Mead appeared stating that he was friends with a Seven Deadly Sins, causing the villagers to drive him away. Meliodas then brought Mead to the Boar Hat, where Elizabeth and Mead began sharing their past stories. Elizabeth told the others that she had once tried climbing up a tree to try catching King Leoneth's attention. As a result, the king fell ill but thankfully he survived. After Meliodas successfully pulled out Gilthunder's sword, the villagers of Bernia had a party at the Boar Hat. Elizabeth attempts her first time of being a waitress. Unfortunately, because she was trying to collect information about the Seven Deadly Sins whilst serving customers, she caused several problems. She grew unhappy about her failures and mistakes and decided to leave the bar for awhile. Outside the Boar Hat, Meliodas comforted Elizabeth before he caught Gilthunder's spear which approached Bernia. After acknowledging that they could bring more trouble to Bernia, they decided to leave and continue their search for the Seven Deadly Sins. Forest of White Dreams Arc Baste Dungeon Arc Abilities/Equipment Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Elizabeth appears to trust Meliodas a lot and shows respect for him as a powerful knight. However, she trusts him so much that she easily believes his lies and jokes. She cares greatly about him and worries about his health and injuries all the time. To an extent, she does not care about him harassing her, such as being groped. Diane Although Diane dislikes her, Elizabeth shows a great deal of respect for her, and envies her abilities to fight and to protect. She even calls her Lady Diane and tries to support her when she battles Friesia. Royalty King of Britannia Elizabeth loves her father very much, even though they are not blood related. Her father loves her as well, and even risked his life to climb a tree in order to save Elizabeth. Boar Hat Hork Elizabeth loves talking piggies and appears to adore Hork as a pet. Trivia *The name Elizabeth is the Greek transcription of the Hebrew name Elisheva, which means God's promise, oath of God, or I am God’s daughter. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Family Category:Boar Hat Category:Main Characters